


conspire against the odds

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [69]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, so many side ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Erica meet over a dozen freshly baked, and upside-down, cupcakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	conspire against the odds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Kira and Erica meet over a dozen freshly baked, and upside-down, cupcakes. Kira's first words to her are: “Oh god! I'm _so_ sorry! I'm such a klutz, I'll buy you new ones- I can't believe I did that.” 

She gives up on salvaging any of the smushed cakes, helping them back onto the platter with a wince. The worker laughs, and Kira finally really looks at her, another apology dying on her lips at the girl's stunning beauty. 

“It's fine,” Erica says with a wink. “Don't tell anyone, but I'd much rather be baking up replacements than cleaning the counters.”

.

The first time Kira sees Erica Reyes is the day she starts school in Beacon Hills. The school is much smaller than the one back in NYC, and Kira doubts she'll be able to fade into the background as easily here. She misses her friends from home, Harley and Paige, and resolving to call them both once the day's over, she almost misses Erica's saunter into math class.

She strolls in with a smirk that says she knows everyone is looking at her, and Kira can't take her eyes off the pink, purple, and blue streaks through her blonde curls. 

.

They've been sharing three classes for five months when Erica sits next to her in history. 

“Sup cupquake girl?” 

Kira's eyebrows come together, and a hot blush rises remembering the incident at the bakery two days before. “Oh god, you didn't get in trouble did you?” 

“Nah, it's cool- the owner's pretty chill when she isn't hunting down people.” 

Kira sputters, eyes wide, and Erica laughs loudly. “Sorry, I kid, really it's all good. You _could_ buy me a cupcake sometime to make up for it.” 

Kira nods, unsure of what to say and her Dad's already started roll call which makes her want to face forwards properly; but not without a goodbye for now or something of the sort and she's awkwardly caught between them, biting her lip. 

Erica grins, “I work weekends.”

“Okay,” she whispers, and even with her eyes forward, she can tell Erica's still watching her. 

.

Kira is halfway out the door when her Dad spots her, with a surprised smile. 

“Nine-thirty on a Friday? Are you going out with friends?” Her Mom says, and Kira's pretty sure they have some weird telepathy thing. Or worse, they've been talking about her adjustment to the new school, _again_. 

“Do we get to meet them?” Her Dad asks, “Anyone I know?”

“Erica,” Kira says with a mental sigh, “she's in my history.” 

Noshiko smiles, “You mean the cupcake incident girl?”

Kira groans audibly, and her Dad chuckles. “Well I hope you two aren't meeting near any baked goods!”

.

“And _every_ single day this kid gets his kicks mixing up all the teabags, and then I have to fix them on my break.”

Kira winces, “Well I'm glad he's not here today? His parents don't stop him?” 

Erica rolls her eyes, swirling her coffee, “Not even a little bit. Kid's a monster. Anyways, what are you up to tonight Ms. Yukimura?” 

“Um, I don't have any plans?” 

“Perfect,” Erica declares with a grin. “I'm closing up at ten-thirty, and then I'm off to go dancing if you want to join?” 

“Yeah! I mean,” Kira swallows, “that could be fun.” 

.

There's a huge line outside the Jungle, and if Kira knew Erica was bringing her to one of the busiest, and only, clubs in the area, she may have run home to change into something more… dance-y. As it is, she's feeling a little awkwardly under-dressed, and Erica brings them up to the front of the line without batting an eye at the annoyed people in line. 

“Lucas! Darling how are things with Cam? Kira's with me.” 

The bouncer says something too low for Kira to catch, and then they're in- flashing lights, heat, and pounding music overwhelming.

“How do you know him?” Kira half yells, unsure if Erica heard her until she replies. 

Erica doesn't yell back, she just moves closer, dipping her head to talk directly into Kira's ear, “He's dating the older brother of one of my best friends.”

“Co-ol.”

“Wanna drink? Boyd's working the bar tonight.”

.

“Morning gorgeous,” Erica chirps through the phone, and Kira groans, throwing a hand over her eyes. 

“Ah-ah, this is your wake up call, if you didn't want it, you should've skipped the punch.” 

Kira keeps her eyes firmly shut, memories from the night before filtering in hazily. Isaac had joined them, he and Boyd were dating, and there was a drinking game and talk of glowing night light kittens. There's more, Kira's sure of it, but nothing else comes to mind.

“Thanks for calling,” Kira says, finally moving her hand to see it's already noon. “And thanks for last night.”

.

“Sleeping beauty awakes!” Her Dad calls, coming into the kitchen. 

“Sorry I got home late,” Kira says, hoping she had somehow gotten up to her room without waking them. 

“No worries,” her Dad says cheerfully, “ _Erica_ said she'd be happy to join us for dinner.” 

“W-what?” Kira exclaims, spoon clattering on the table. 

“When someone brings my daughter home half-asleep and inebriated, you bet they're coming to Saturday night dinner.” 

“Dad!” 

“And I want to know where they're serving alcohol to minors.”

“ _Dad_.” Kira rubs her temples, hoping she might wake up again. 

“Don't worry, I'll settle for the dinner.” 

.

“Erica, we hear you work at Braeden's Bakery?” Noshiko asks once they're all seated. 

“I do, our guidance counselor, Ms. Morrell, set it up. Her partner owns the place, and I had a lot of extra energy my sophomore year.” 

It's clearly an automatic answer, but the follow-up question isn't. “When you became a werewolf right?” Kira's Dad asks. 

“Uh-yeah,” Erica says, looking to Kira with surprise. 

“Kitsunes are genetic,” Kira explains apologetically, “they knew.”

“That makes things simpler,” Erica remarks, and Kira wants to ask about her parents, but not yet.

“Wolves and foxes don't get along.” 

“ _Mom_!”

“Noshiko, there are always exceptions.”

Erica shrugs, “It's fine, I see your daughter as much more than a fox.”

Noshiko smiles, standing, “I'll get the dessert then.” 

“I'll help,” Ken says.

“Sorry, my parents can be a little...” Kira drifts off, biting her lip. 

“Intense?” Erica offers with a smile. 

“Yeah, that's a word for it,” Kira says with a soft laugh. 

“I know the night isn't over, but do you want to go to the botanical gardens with me tomorrow?” 

“I'd love to,” Kira breathes, and Erica kisses her lightly. 

“Awesome, and if my nose is right, the cake's done.”


End file.
